


Soba dan Piyama Sutra

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang, kebahagiaan tercermin dari hal-hal sederhana. Untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bahasa Jawa

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_ :** _Copyright_ Kamen Rider 555 ada pada Toei dan Ishimori Productions. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> _Fanfic_ ini dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016.

Takumi menceklikkan kuncinya, mendorong pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya membuka. Terlihat sosok yang familiar duduk di sofa sambil membaca.

" _Lho, Mas wis nang omah? Tak kira arep nglembur tekan wengi banget_ ," Takumi melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak.

" _Wis rampung kok gaweyane. Saiki mangan sik yo. Wis mateng kabeh_ ," balas Kiba.

Takumi menggantung jaketnya di kamar dan berjalan ke meja makan, " _Ana apa wae?_ "

" _Kuwi, delengen dhewe_ ," Kiba tersenyum.

Di meja, terlihatlah dua kotak berisi soba, dua cangkir tsuyu, irisan daun bawang, potongan nori tipis-tipis, juga wasabi.

Takumi duduk di seberang Kiba. Dia tersenyum, teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu.

_“Mas, aku ra isa mangan sing panas lho,” kata Takumi saat Kiba mengajaknya makan berdua, yang mungkin boleh dibilang kencan pertama mereka berdua. Kencan seperti di pikiran banyak orang, maksudnya._

_“Iya,” Kiba tersenyum._

_Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kedai soba di gang kecil. Kedai yang sederhana dan nyaman._

_Takumi menghela napas lega._

Takumi dengan gembira mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. Dicelupkannya Sobar ke dalam tsuyu lalu dimakannya. Sobanya kenyal dan dingin. Rasa _tsuyu_ -nya pas di lidah. Daun bawang dan wasabinya membuat kombinasi keseluruhannya terasa segar.

“ _Tur nuwun ya Mas_.”

“ _Senenganmu kan sing ngene Dik._ ”

Takumi tersenyum tipis.

Kiba memecah keheningan, “ _Ana apa wae mau nang laundry_?”

“ _Sakjane biasa-biasa wae. Ditelepon dioyak-oyak ben ndang kumbahane diterke lah, digruduk ibu-ibu kesusu lah. Pokoke ngono kuwi._ ”

“ _Digruduk ibu-ibu meneh?_ ” Kiba tertawa.

“ _Iya. Mas kan ngerti aku rak tahan nek digruduk ngono. Rasane sumpek suwarane mbrengengeng. Ya wis aku langsung mlebu njaluk diganteni Keitarou._ ”

“ _Ora gampang ya kerjamu kuwi._ ”

“ _Nek diarani angel banget ya ora, ning kuwi lho, kudu ngadepi wong semono akehe. Kesel tenan._ ”

“ _Kepikir arep nggolek gaweyan liya?_ ”

“ _Ora. Sakjane panggone ya enak. Tur nggolek gaweyan anyar kan ya ra gampang,”_ Takumi meminum sisa _tsuyu_ -nya. _“Mas ya wis rampung ta? Kene takasahane kabeh._ ”

Takumi membawa semua piring dan peralatan makan ke tempat cuci piring. Selama ini sepanjang dia hidup berdua dengan Kiba memang begini pembagian kerja mereka. Kiba memasak, dia cuci piring. Kemampuan memasaknya sungguh sangat pas-pasan, jadi lebih baik Kiba yang memasak, daripada berujung mereka berdua sengsara soal makanan.

Takumi tersenyum. Hidupnya dan Kiba selama sepuluh tahun ini relatif baik-baik saja.

***O***

Piyama sutra.

Piyama sutra yang dipakainya ini Kiba yang membelikannya. Betapa lembut terasa tekstur sutra itu di ujung jarinya.

_Ini kesekian kalinya Takumi ada di apartemen Kiba. Dan sialnya, ah, bajunya basah lagi._

_“Wis, nganggo piyamaku wae,” Kiba menyodorkan piyama sutranya._

_Ini bukan pertama kalinya Takumi memakai piyama itu. Piyama Kiba agak sedikit kedodoran kalau dipakainya. Takumi menyentuh lengan piyama yang dipakainya. Teksturnya terasa begitu menyenangkan di ujung jari. Kiba tersenyum melihatnya._

_Seminggu setelahnya, saat dia menginap di tempat Kiba lagi, Kiba sudah menyiapkan piyama sutra baru untuknya._

Sejak saat itu dia selalu punya beberapa.

Takumi membuka pintu kamar. Kiba sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

Kibe tersenyum memberi isyarat agar Takumi tidur di sebelahnya.

“ _Mmmm …, kuwi, maksudku …,_ ” Takumi duduk di tempat tidur, terlihat salah tingkah.

“ _Ora perlu isin Dik. Kaya lagi pisan turu bareng wae._ ”

Takumi merebahkan diri. Selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, dia nyaris selalu tidur dan bangun di sebelah Kiba. Saat-saat mereka tidak setempat tidur bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi entah kenapa, kadang rasanya masih canggung. Barangkali karena Kiba kadang terasa kelewat romantis.

Takumi sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya, sekarang dia berbantal lengan Kiba.

Tangan Kiba sekarang mengelus-ngelus rambutnya, “ _Saiki rambutmu luwih kerep cendhak ya?_ ”

“ _Iya. Luwih penak ngene._ ”

“ _Cocok kok._ ”

Takumi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dulu dia pikir hidup seperti ini mungkin cuma khayalan. Tapi sepuluh tahun ini nyata. Dulu dia kira dia tidak punya impian apa-apa, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, impiannya adalah hidup tenang dan cukup bahagia seperti ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, kelar. Masih belum lewat _deadline_.


	2. Bahasa Indonesia

Takumi menceklikkan kuncinya, mendorong pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya membuka. Terlihat sosok yang familiar duduk di sofa sambil membaca.

"Lho, Mas udah di rumah? Kirain mau lembur sampai larut malam," Takumi melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Udah selesai semua kok kerjaannya. Sekarang makan dulu yuk. Sudah matang semua," balas Kiba.

Takumi menggantung jaketnya di kamar dan berjalan ke meja makan, "Ada apa saja?"

"Tuh, liat saja sendiri," Kiba tersenyum.

Di meja, terlihatlah dua kotak berisi soba, dua cangkir _tsuyu_ , irisan daun bawang, potongan nori tipis-tipis, juga wasabi.

Takumi duduk di seberang Kiba. Dia tersenyum, teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu.

_“Mas, aku aku nggak bisa makan yang panas lho,” kata Takumi saat Kiba mengajaknya makan berdua, yang mungkin boleh dibilang kencan pertama mereka berdua. Kencan seperti di pikiran banyak orang, maksudnya._

_“Iya,” Kiba tersenyum._

_Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kedai soba di gang kecil. Kedai yang sederhana dan nyaman._

_Takumi menghela napas lega._

Takumi dengan gembira mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. Dicelupkannya soba ke dalam tsuyu lalu dimakannya. Sobanya kenyal dan dingin. Rasa _tsuyu_ -nya pas di lidah. Daun bawang dan wasabinya membuat kombinasi keseluruhannya terasa segar.

“Makasih ya Mas”

“Kesukaanmu kan yang gini Dik.”

Takumi tersenyum tipis.

Kiba memecah keheningan, “Ada apa aja tadi di _laundry_?”

“Sebenernya biasa-biasa aja. Ditelepon dikejar-kejar biar cuciannya buruan dianter lah, digeruduk ibu-ibu keburu-buru lah. Pokoknya gitu deh.”

“Digeruduk ibu-ibu lagi?” Kiba tertawa.

“Iya. Mas kan ngerti aku nggak tahan digeruduk begitu. Rasanya sumpek suaranya mendengung nggak jelas begitu. Ya udah aku langsung masuk minta digantiin Keitarou.”

“Kerjaanmu nggak gampang ya.”

“Kalau disebut susah banget sih nggak, tapi itu lho, harus menghadapi orang segitu banyaknya. Capek beneran.”

“Kepikir mau cari kerjaan lain?”

“Nggak. Sebenernya tempatnya enak. Lagipula nyaris kerjaan baru ya nggak gampang,” Takumi meminum sisa _tsuyu_ -nya. “Mas juga udah selesai kan? Sini kucuci semua.”

Takumi membawa semua piring dan peralatan makan ke tempat cuci piring. Selama ini sepanjang dia hidup berdua dengan Kiba memang begini pembagian kerja mereka. Kiba memasak, dia cuci piring. Kemampuan memasaknya sungguh sangat pas-pasan, jadi lebih baik Kiba yang memasak, daripada berujung mereka berdua sengsara soal makanan.

Takumi tersenyum. Hidupnya dan Kiba selama sepuluh tahun ini relatif baik-baik saja.

***O***

Piyama sutra.

Piyama sutra yang dipakainya ini Kiba yang membelikannya. Betapa lembut terasa tekstur sutra itu di ujung jarinya.

_Ini kesekian kalinya Takumi ada di apartemen Kiba. Dan sialnya, ah, bajunya basah lagi._

_“Sudah, pakai piyamaku saja,” Kiba menyodorkan piyama sutranya._

_Ini bukan pertama kalinya Takumi memakai piyama itu. Piyama Kiba agak sedikit kedodoran kalau dipakainya. Takumi menyentuh lengan piyama yang dipakainya. Teksturnya terasa begitu menyenangkan di ujung jari. Kiba tersenyum melihatnya._

_Seminggu setelahnya, saat dia menginap di tempat Kiba lagi, Kiba sudah menyiapkan piyama sutra baru untuknya._

Sejak saat itu dia selalu punya beberapa.

Takumi membuka pintu kamar. Kiba sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

Kibe tersenyum memberi isyarat agar Takumi tidur di sebelahnya.

“Mmmm …, itu, maksudku … _,_ ” Takumi duduk di tempat tidur, terlihat salah tingkah.

“Nggak perlu malu Dik. Kayak baru pertama tidur bareng aja _._ ”

Takumi merebahkan diri. Selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, dia nyaris selalu tidur dan bangun di sebelah Kiba. Saat-saat mereka tidak setempat tidur bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi entah kenapa, kadang rasanya masih canggung. Barangkali karena Kiba kadang terasa kelewat romantis.

Takumi sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya, sekarang dia berbantal lengan Kiba.

Tangan Kiba sekarang mengelus-ngelus rambutnya, “Sekarang rambutmu lebih sering pendek ya?”

“Iya. Enakan gini.”

“Cocok kok.”

Takumi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dulu dia pikir hidup seperti ini mungkin cuma khayalan. Tapi sepuluh tahun ini nyata. Dulu dia kira dia tidak punya impian apa-apa, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, impiannya adalah hidup tenang dan cukup bahagia seperti ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well_ , jadinya ini. Cerocosan lebih lanjut barangkali menyusul.


End file.
